regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice
Summary Brother relationships between Gumball and Darwin break, so the members of the park help them redeemed their brother ship, although Darwin is fire, and Gumball is ice.(Matt Groening has a voice cameo as himself) Characters Gumball Darwin Louise Lisa Nichole Anais(flashback) Bob Linda Richard (mentioned) Dib Gaz Matr Barranco Bowser King Pig Red Eye Ridley Jul Mdama Warden Eternal Transcript *(The episode starts at Zim's lair, Gumball is using an Irken console with an angry look) *'Zim': Gumball, just forgot that you were here? Are you trying to plan on having revenge on that human fish what you called your brother known as "Darwin". *'Gumball': Yeah, but not just that, I'm also making a hologram blue print. *'Zim': So what you got there? *'Gumball': Well, (Oens the Forerunner hologram map like blue print) Next time Darwin will be walking around, I will say some insults about him. Once he gets upset and tres finding me, I'll hide in the toilet to ambushing him by jumping out and attacking him with my teeth. (Points at himself in the blue print biting Darwin) Then I will sratch him until he finally pologized for real this time. Because last time, he was being sarcastic. *'Zim': I have see. But you're going to need a better revenge plan than that like torturing him with space wiesels from anoter galaxy. But here is the perfect way! *(Darwin is seen chatting with Louise, suddenly, Zim and Gumball their bar disguises scared Darwin and Louise as thhey runned until they bumpdinto Bob) *'Bob': The hell''s going on here?!'' *'Louise': No time to explain, W-WE GOT BEARS ON THE LOOSE!!! (She and Darwin got back where they started, but to find nothing) What? *'Darwin' It was just there. I mean they were just here! *'Bob': Bullcrap, i Mr on't seen pingas. So please stop screwing around. *(Zim and Gumball along with the others laughed) *'Thel': (Laughs a bit) Thy should've seen the look on their faces! *'Zack': (Laughs) That was so funny. *'Ashley': We should prank the couple more often. *'Rowan': Agreed. It's way too funny. *'Ezra': Indeed. *(Everyone did their own pranks on Darwin and Louse and after that, they et sad so easily) *'Everyone in Zim's Gang': (Looked at each other, and laughed)(With Darwin and Louse at the house) *'Louise': So, uh, what are we doing? *'Darwin': We're going to use our new weapons. *Louise: Oh yeah! We're gonna rip their hearts out eat them, spit em out , and step on em! *Darwin: And then we'll fill them with poison! (Both laughs evilly) Why not injected them? *Louise: Great idea. *Darwin: And we'll fill them with much poison! (Both laugh eviliy again) *'Louise': Let's do it together. *'Darwin': Agreed. *(Zim is seen watching, then leaves) *(Scene switches back to Zim's base) *'Zim': We have a little problem. Darwin and Louise are planning their own revenge by executing us. *'Gumball': It's true, they said something about eating us, poisoning us, and other stuff. *(Everyone gasp prepared as they hear that) *'Ashley': Those perverted couple, they should be teached a lesson! *'Thel': We should try murdering them before they murder us. *'Zim': Forget the murdering, here is what we are planning to do. *'Zeb': Like what? *(Zim suddenly holds a Forerunner artifact) *'Zim': This Forerunner devices has been designed to make us powerful and with that, we can show Darwin and Louise who's boss. *'Paz': And that will show them for being more annoying than I am. NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! *(With Louise and Darwin, they got even more pranked by Zim's gang more often.) *'Darwin': Worst day ever! *'Louise': What do you suppose we should be doing right now since we kept on being pranked? *'Darwin': HowZim with chainsaw lightsabers by scmwargie-d348c12.jpg|Zim's Chainsaw Lightsabers about I use a invisible sprays? *'Louise': Good idea. (Sees Fire and Water Sword on the stone) Hey, what's that over there? (Pointed at the Fire and Water Sword on the stone) *'Darwin': I don't know. *'Louise': Maybe you got first. You gotta pull that sword of that stone. *'Darwin': Okay. *(Darwin pulls out the Fire and Water Sword out of the stone) *'Darwin': Hey. It worked. I can pull it out. *'Louise': What are you going to do with it? *'Darwin': I'm gonna use it for everything. *(With Zim's Gang) *'Zim': Hey, guys. I have been working on a new weapon. *'Gumball': What is it? *(Zim shows his gang a Chainsaw Lightsabers) *'Zim': The Chainsaw Lightsabers. *'Doc': What's it do? *'Zim': Well, it could use to cut and slash enemies off. *'Bashful': That might work. Trivia *Zim is working on a new weapon called the Chainsaw Lightsabers. Gallery The Sword of Fire and Ice by Nelsonious.jpg|Darwin's Fire and Water Sword Zim with chainsaw lightsabers by scmwargie-d348c12.jpg|Zim's Chainsaw Lightsabers Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United